


Reckless

by oh_anakin



Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell
Genre: Camicazi is unflappably cheerful, Can be read as platonic or romantic depending on your jam, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Being Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup is exasperated, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_anakin/pseuds/oh_anakin
Relationships: Camicazi & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III





	Reckless

“You are, and I say this in loving frustration, a reckless idiot!”

Hiccup didn’t look up from bandaging Camicazi’s still very-much bleeding leg, but he didn’t have to see Camicazi to know she was smirking. 

“I like to think of it as being ‘impulsively innovative’,” Camicazi said airily.


End file.
